magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesoni Crystalwing
No one is sure where these enigmatic creatures originated. The only theory comes from the journal of a traveling magi who followed the stream’s path for days, walking on foot without aid of any sort of magic. According to their journal, as the magi walked, a small lakiran platypus egg bobbed along beside them, a forgotten egg from the times when the stream becomes overrun with them. It even floated past Lake Lakira, where adult Lakiran platypi typically pick up care of eggs passed over by magi. After days of traveling, and floating for the egg, it finally washed up on the riverbank next to an old, moss-covered carving of a crystalwing. The magi moved to pick it up, feeling sorry for the lonely egg, when it hatched into a winged platypus that looked very much like the crystalwing on the carving. The magi went on to write that the egg itself had wished for it, and that the fate of all forgotten lakiran platypus eggs that flood the stream is to travel here, where they can become a creature magi will want more. Of course, that’s only speculation. What is known to be true is that a lesoni crystalwing can always be relied on to find things, creatures, or even people that are lost. Egg This is a soft brown egg, with a shiny protrusion that looks like a tail. Hatchling Lesoni hatchlings are nearly helpless at first, with their wings and the gems on their bodies weighing them down. They will cuddle with their magi, content to snuggle into their pockets or in their arms, just so long as they are close. Every so often they test their wings by spreading them and feeling the wind wash over them. As soon as they learn to fly, there is no hiding from them—they will always know where their magi is, and will ride on their shoulders or hover slowly behind them, happy to be near. Adult Lesoni crystalwings are gorgeous creatures, their tails and bodies lined with gems that shimmer like water on a sunny day. Despite their beauty, they are a bit clumsy in the air, as though their wings are new to them. They are content to flutter over the reeds by quick-moving streams, eating insects that flit by. Once they hover over the water and dive, however, they are incredibly graceful. Despite looking very much like Lakiran platypi, they tend to avoid still water, preferring the quick-running water of the Stream or other moving bodies of water. With their wings, they have even traveled to the oceans, although the salt water can make their fur look bunched and scraggly. Wherever they go, they love being near their magi. Like their Lakiran cousins, they are more than happy to bring their magi valuables they find on the floor of rivers or streams. However, more often than valuable gems or artifacts, they commonly bring their magi eggs they find that may have otherwise been overlooked. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 998 *Obtained from The Stream during Magiversary 2019 *Released: May 5th, 2019 *Sprites: DarrkestDrow *Description: Raneth Category:2019 Creatures Category:Limited Category:Magiversary Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Crystalwings